Pik!
by Redevil9095
Summary: Chap 2! YUNJAE - Chibi
1. Chapter 1

**PIK**

by: **Redevil9095**

..

..

..

* * *

Bocah cilik berkaos kuning itu terkekeh senang saat melihat tiga anak anjing yang sedang bermain-main dengan induknya.

"Omona..." bibir merahnya membulat saat melihat seekor anak anjing yang berwarna putih berjalan pelan mendekati dirinya. Tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai, bermaksud memberitahu si anak anjing itu bahwa dia begitu sangat antusias. Dan seolah paham akan maksud bocah cilik itu, si anak anjing sekarang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Lidah anjing itu menjilat sepatu yang dikenakan si bocah cilik saat sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Hihihihi..." pipi gembil milik bocah cilik itu mengembang karena dia sibuk terkikik saking senangnya. Baru saja dia hendak berjongkok untuk mengelus anak anjing itu, suara jeritan eommanya membuat dia terlonjak. Bahkan anak anjing itu sekarang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOOOOOOO..."

Setelah rasa terkejutnya hilang, bocah cilik yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho itu bergegas lari mencari eommanya.

"Eomma, Uno di sini!" katanya dengan suara keras.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di balik semak-semak itu, Uno? Eomma mencarimu sejak tadi sayang.."

"Uno beltemu anjing yang lucu, eomma. Hihihih lucu sekali. Kalo saja tadi eomma tidak memanggil Uno, Uno pasti sudah menculik si putih pulang."

"Si putih?"

"Iya si putih. Soalnya walna bulu ajing itu putih. Lucu sekali loh eomma, Uno sampe gemes sendili ngeliatnya."

Jung Raesuk tertawa mendengar celotehan unik anaknya. Ia yakin kelucuan anjing itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan betapa lucunya ekspresi putranya saat ini.

"Ya sudah, jika besok Uno bertemu lagi dengan si putih, Uno boleh membawanya pada eomma. Kalau anjak anjing itu tidak ada pemiliknya kita akan memeliharanya oke?!"

Mata sipit Uno berbinar-binar ceria. "Benalkah?"

"Ya.."

Namun besok dan seterusnya ternyata Uno tidak pernah bertemu dengan si putih lagi.

..

..

..

..

"PIK! SINI MAIN SAMA JOONGIEEEEE... PIK... HEY PIKKKKKK!"

Seorang bocah cilik seumuran Uno menjerit kesal saat melihat anjing peliharaannya tidak juga menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan.

"Pik jahat ih, pik tidak mau main sama Joongie.." bibir bocah itu bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sejurus kemudian tangisnya pecah meraung-raung.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**GUK **

Anjing kecil berwarna putih itu menatap si bocah bernama Joongie yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil menangis keras. Saat Joongie cilik melihat lidah si anak anjing yang terjulur sambil menatapnya, Joongie berpikir jika anak anjing itu sedang mengejeknya. Alhasil tangisannya makin keras dan kencang. Membuat Kang Haneul, eommanya menjerit heboh.

"JOONGIE SAYANG... KENAPA KAU MENANGIS?"

"HUWEEEE EOMMA JOONGIE TIDAK MAU MEMELIHALA PIK LAGI. PIK NAKAL! PIK TIDAK MAU MAIN SAMA JOONGIE DAN SEKALANG PIK JUGA SEDANG MENGEJEK JOONGIE.." adu Joongie cilik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si anak anjing dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

Haneul tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan Joongie. Dia mengelus pelan rambut anaknya. "Joongie sayang, Vick baru satu hari tinggal bersama kita. Mungkin saja dia masih takut sama Joongie. Jadi Joongie harus sabar membujuk Vick supaya mau bermain bersama, arraseo?"

Joongie cilik memajukan bibirnya, merajuk. "Kenapa Pik takut sama Joongie? Joongie kan tidak jahat. Joongie anak baik, pintal, manis, tampan dan penulut. Dasal Pik nya saja yang tidak tahu Joongie ini siapa.. huh!"

Eommanya Joongie hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar protesan anaknya.

..

..

..

* * *

Apa ini? -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

* * *

Pria tampan itu keluar dari dalam Audi hitam dengan senyum kecil pada bibirnya. Alih-alih meraih tas kerjanya, dia justru malah meraih seekor siberian husky yang tampak seperti boneka anjing kecil yang sejak tadi tertidur di atas kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Yunho pasti akan senang melihatnya.." kata pria tampan itu seraya melebarkan senyumnya hingga membuat sepasang mata sipit miliknya terlihat seperti terpejam.

Memang sudah hampir seminggu putra tunggalnya terlihat sedih dan murung karena gagal menemukan anak anjing yang sudah mencuri kepolosan hatinya. Jung Raesuk yang tidak tega melihat wajah Yunho merengut setiap hari, terpaksa menyuruh suaminya untuk membelikan Yunho seekor anak anjing sebagai pengganti si putih.

"Aku tidak tahu jenis anjing apa yang Yunho lihat kemarin. Tapi semoga saja dia menyukaimu," ucap pria tampan yang ternyata adalah appanya Yunho kecil kita itu.

Setelah memasuki rumah dan tidak menemukan keberadaan istri dan anaknya, Moosuk bergegas menuju ruang keluarga dimana terdengar suara tawa istrinya yang sedang menonton drama komedi.

"Aku pulang..."

Ucapan Moosuk menghentikan tawa Raesuk. Wanita itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang suami bermaksud menyambutnya pulang. Saat tersisa satu langkah jarak mereka, mulut Raesuk membulat melihat makhluk berbulu yang sedang digendong suaminya.

"Apa itu yeobo?"

"Oh, aku berniat memberikannya pada Yunho agar dia tidak bersedih lagi. Diamana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang mandi bersama bibi Hwang. Kurasa sebentar lagi juga mereka selesai. Astaga... lucu sekali anjing itu." Maka tak butuh waktu lama untuk makhluk berbulu itu berpindah tempat dalam gendongan sang nyonya rumah.

..

..

..

**Dua bulan kemudian**

"Pik.."

Guk!

"Pik sekalang pintal ya. Pik sudah mau main sama Joongie, Pik juga selalu nulut tiap kali Joongie belali telus Joongie suluh Pik buat mengejal Joongie.." kedua tangan gemuk milik Joongie mengelus-elus bulu Vick dengan penuh sayang. Membuat ayahnya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran di halaman rumah mereka terkekeh kecil.

"Appa?"

"Ne, Jaejoongie.."

"Joongie mau tanya boleh?"

Appa Jaejoong mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Jaejoong ketika melihat mimik menggemaskan wajah anaknya yang sedang dalam suasana hati gembira seperti saat ini.

"Memangnya Joongie mau tanya apa?"

"Begini appa, Pik kan sudah lama tinggal di lumah kita. Apa Pik tidak kesepian kalena tidak punya teman di sini? Joongie takut Pik akan sedih kalena tidak bisa beltemu dengan temannya. Bagaimana kalo kita mencali teman buat Pik, appa?"

Bocah cilik itu mengeluarkan jurus tatapan anak kucing yang menjadi andalannya. Membuat appanya sudah dipastikan tidak akan berkata tidak untuknya.

"Baiklah Jaejoongie, besok appa antar Joongie dan eomma pergi ke salon anjing. Bulu-bulu Vick sudah cukup panjang dan akan lebih bagus jika dipangkas sedikit saja. Di sana Joongie akan melihat banyak sekali teman-teman Vick.."

"Selius appa? Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja.."

Jaejoong memekik senang. Ia mengusel-uselkan pipi kanannya pada bulu-bulu lebat milik Vick. "Kau dengal itu Pik? Besok kita akan beltemu teman-temanmu. Hehehehe..."

..

..

..

"Eomma, kenapa Taepoong dibawa kesini?"

"Karena seperti eomma, Taepoong juga harus pergi ke salon selama sebulan sekali, hahaha.."

Yunho kebingungan mendengar jawaban ngawur dari ibunya.

"Sayang sekali Taepoong adalah anjing jantan, kalau betina aku sudah dari kemarin ingin sekali menyuruh petugas salon agar mengeriting bulunya. Aigo... pasti lucu sekali jika anak anjingmu dipakaikan jepitan bulu Yunho yah.."

Karena semakin tidak mengerti, Yunho jadi menganggap lalu omongan ibunya. Sepasang mata sipitnya melirik kesana kemari. Ia tersenyum saat melihat banyak sekali anjing-anjing lucu yang berada di dalam kandang di ruangan ini. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat tidak sengaja dia melihat seorang anak lelaki kecil seumuran dengannya tengah memasuki pintu masuk salon sambil menggendong buntalan berbulu putih yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Lasanya Uno sepelti meliat si putih deh," gumamnya. "Tapi mungkin saja itu cuma milip.." pikirnya kemudian.

Tetapi Yunho terus saja mengamati anak anjing yang sedang digendong bocah itu. Dia jadi penasaran sendiri, maka dengan langkah kecil-kecil kakinya berjalan mendekati si bocah tersebut yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan anjingnya.

"Pik, lihat... disini banyak sekali teman-teman Pik kan? Meleka lucu-lucu sekali yah? Kalo aja Joongie boleh, Joongie ingin sekali memelihala meleka semua. Hihihi... tapi kata appa, meleka semua yang belada disini sudah ada pemiliknya. Jadi joongie tidak boleh membawanya pulang ke lumah belsama kita," cerocos Jaejoong tanpa tahu jika ada orang lain yang mendengar omongannya.

"Oh iya Pik, Joongie dengal tadi kata nuna-nuna cantik disini kalo anjing-anjing yang sudah belsih dan lapi boleh memakai aksesolis. Hehehehe Joongie ingin sekali Pik memakai jepitan belwana melah yang nuna-nuna cantik pajang disana.."

"Tapi Vick adalah anjing jantan, Joongie sayang..." Kang Haneul mencolek punggung mungil Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya. "Sini berikan Vick pada eomma. Eomma akan bilang sama petugas untuk memangkas bulunya."

"Memang kalo anjing jantan tidak boleh pakai jepitan ya eomma? Kok bisa gitu?"

Haneul tertawa. "Joongie sendiri bagaimana? Joongie kan anak laki-laki. Apa Joongie mau memakai jepitan rambut?"

"..."

"Tidak mau kan?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Joongie memang tidak mau pakai jepitan lambut eomma, tapi kan eomma seling menguncil lambut Joongie. Tidak apa-apa deh kalo Pik tidak boleh pake jepitan, bagaimana kalo bulunya Pik dikucil saja sepelti dulu eomma seling menguncil lambut Joongie?"

Kikikan keras dari balik sebuah kandang anjing membuat Jaejoong dan ibunya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Di sana, seorang anak lelaki kecil seumuran Jaejoong sedang terkekeh seorang diri.

"Ah, Joongie... lihat kau punya teman sayang.."

"Apa yang dia lakukan disitu eomma? Kenapa dia teltawa sendilian? Apa dia sudah gila?"

Dan sekarang gantian ibunya yang terkekeh. "Hush... jangan bicara seperti itu. Mungkin saja dia tertawa karena dia mendengar apa yang Joongie katakan."

"Memangnya Joongie belkata apa?"

..

..

..

**Ngetroll -_-**

A/N: ini bukan ff ya ^^)v Cuma ketikan iseng dan ngaco author gara-gara gemes bin mengkel akibat mengasuh bocah lelaki umur tiga tahun anaknya bos XD


End file.
